Haunted
by crazyloverofboys
Summary: Why did you leave me Gin? You know i can't live without you so why did you go and leave my all alone. All the while you continue to haunt my dreams. GinxOc oneshot songfic


The song in this oneshot is Haunted by kelly clarkson. This oneshot is based after Gin leaves to go to Hueco Mundo.

Disclamer: I do not own the song haunted or gin ichimaru althought i would really like to.

Haunted

**This isn't right. It all feels wrong. I should feel happy at least jovial. I was just given the job as the new taichou of the third division but instead I feel like screaming my lungs out in sorrow. I do not want this I do not want to wear your cloak. Your cloak….**

Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said

**Why did you leave me here Gin? Was it because you didn't want to drag me into your dirty deeds because if that's the answer that's bullshit. I love you don't you get that I always have ever since I first met you.**

Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time  
In the blink of an eye

**Those days of youth that I long for now. Your everlasting smile was what drew me to you. Since then you and I had always been close. Even when you we got put into different divisions we still stayed the same. Yet now I don't even know if I will ever see you again.**

You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside

**God they weren't kidding when they said that distance makes the heart grow founder. Those next few years made me realize how much I really cared for you. Soon I moved up in the ranks and became a lieutenant just like you. The more I saw you the more I wanted to tell you but all you ever showed me was your smile.**  
Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

**Then it all changed. You kissed me it was on the check but after that you became the Taichou of the 5****th**** division and me still a lieutenant. The little kisses started growing into constant hugs and nuzzlings. Then you said those words that I never could forget. You told me that I was the best friend you had ever had.**

Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart

**A friend and nothing more that's all I was to you. That was the first time I felt my heart break. It stung so much that even the sight of you made me want to burst out in tears but I knew I couldn't avoid you forever. So I put on my fake smile and acted like I wasn't dying inside. Little did I know that it was all going to soon change.**

I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise

**That day woke up feeling as thought it would be a ominous day. Ryoka had been running wildly around the seiretei and everyone was on high alert. I dashed out of my room in search of you when the sirens went off. Since the death of Aizen-taichou I hadn't seen you and I was worried.**

Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

**When I finally found you still had that smile on you face. You told me not to worry about the day and that if any ryoka came near me he'd kill them. As the day went on you made it so that none else saw us. So as the day grew to a close and you turned to me and said that no matter what happens that you would always love me. Then you kissed me.**

Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall

**That kiss told me everything. Your lips captivated my own as you slipped your arms around my waist. I never wanted it to end so I hung on to you kissing you back showing you that I would always be there for you as well not knowing then how much that would mean. As I pulled away reluctantly you whispered that you loved me and disappeared.**

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

**It**_**s**_** been weeks since that and I can never forget that kiss. Why would you kiss me then leave? Its not fair. I just can't live without you. I have to find you I have to have your lips on mine again and even if that means that taking over for you. You can't haunt me forever because I know that you care and you know that I do too. So I make this promise to myself that Gin I will stop you from haunting my dreams and tell you that I love you too.**  
You were smiling


End file.
